


Kyungsoo

by thesammtimes



Series: Wrecked [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: The aftermath of some pretty incredible sex.





	Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo walked back into the bedroom from the kitchen, he could feel the sweat sliding down his back. He figured he’d have to shower later, but for now he couldn’t find it in him to care. Not with the way his muscles ached and his chest heaved for air. It was all a blissful feeling as the blood finally left his lower regions and properly circulated throughout his body.

He unscrewed the cap of the water bottle he had grabbed from the kitchen and gulped it heartily as he stood in the center of the room. He could hear your heavy breathing and he cast a sideways glance to your body spread out on his bed. You hadn’t moved from where he left you. You had mentioned you needed a minute, but from the way you were heaving and staring at the ceiling he realized he had efficiently and thoroughly wrecked you.

He swelled with pride.

Your legs were still carelessly spread apart, your breasts moved up and down with your chest as you found a practical breathing pace once again. Your body shined with sweat and your hair was scattered around the pillows. Your eyes were almost glazed over as your post-orgasm lull settled in.

He stopped drinking the water and took you in further. He could see the mess you both made, the nasty evidence of sex seeping out of your core onto the bedspread. It shouldn’t have made his cock twitch all over again, but it did. Something about knowing it was his, and he did this to you.

He made you feel that good.

So good that you couldn’t even move from the bed.

His lips tilted up into a smirk and he walked to the end of the bed, softly caressing your foot and giving it a gentle rub. “You okay, baby?” He asked quietly.

You blinked a few times before your eyes focused down on him, you smiled and nodded with a breathy sigh, “I’m great.”

Kyungsoo held the water out towards you, watching you sit up slowly to accept it. His eyes followed your neck as your swallowed and he realized that despite how hard he just fucked you; he wanted to do it again. “Want to get in the shower with me?” He didn’t mean for the phrase to sound as meaningful as it did. Truly, he just wanted to help you get cleaned up and the two of you had gotten so sweaty during.

You looked up at him after screwing the cap back onto the water bottle. “You have to be gentle this time.” You told him, but the flirty smile playing at your lips told him you were merely teasing. You wanted it just as bad as he did.

He didn’t hesitate to scoop you off of the bed and carry you into the bathroom, already half hard at the thought of having you all over again.


End file.
